


That's My Girl

by wordstothewisereaders



Series: That's My Girl [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dad!Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Part 1, Uncle!Sam, dad!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstothewisereaders/pseuds/wordstothewisereaders
Summary: Dean and Cas find out about the struggles of parenthood after they adopt a two month old baby.





	That's My Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! So this is going to be a series and hopefully get better as it progresses. Feedback would be awesome ! Thanks! <3

Weird and different were most certainly terms that the Winchesters were used to. Hell, they could easily be used several times in a description of how they lived or what they did. On a daily basis, the three of them hunted and killed the things that mothers tell their children about from bedtime stories. They had been to Hell and back and everywhere in between, yet what freaked them out the most was a baby.

Castiel and Dean had adopted a two month old baby girl from a nearby orphanage. The women running the establishment had explained that she had been dropped off nearly a month earlier with nothing but a note saying to take care of her. Over her four weeks there, none of them had come up with a permanent name. Dean and Cas eagerly adopted her, looking for a fresh start. They had settled on the name Jo, after their late friend. The men had only had her for nearly two weeks and already she had them wrapped around her finger - even when the chaos began at two a.m.

Soft but persistent cries woke both Dean and Cas in the middle of the night. Dean rolled over, groaning into Cas’ neck dramatically.

“Your turn.” the hunter grumbled sleepily.

Cas didn’t complain but merely rolled over and out of the warm covers, taking a fuzzy blanket to wrap around his shoulders. The hard concrete floor was freezing as he made his way to the nursery. He padded up to the crib, peering down at the small figure laying in the crib.

“What’s wrong?” Cas asked, voice growing softer as he talked to his daughter.

Much to his surprise, there was no visible reason for the child to be crying. Her diaper was dry and she had been fed earlier the first time she had awoken the boys. Nevertheless, watery eyes stared up at him, making distressed sounds. The stuffed bee she treaured so much was being held tightly by her tiny fists. Slowly, Cas reached down and picked Jo up, situating her to rest against him. Almost immediately, the cries stopped.

Confused and somewhat proud of himself, Cas looked down at the little girl wrapped in his arms. He went to set her back down experimentally, watching as the crying picked up again after they lost contact. Once again, he lifted up Jo and walked in circles, holding her close. He soon came to the conclusion that he wasn’t going anywhere and settled into the old rocking chair situated in the corner that Dean had insisted upon. He hummed a familiar tune he had heard his husband sing many times before, rocking both himself and Jo to sleep.

Three hours later, Dean leaned against the doorway to the bunker, more well rested than he had been in a couple of days. His heart melted when he saw the scene set up from the night before. Cas was sound asleep in a rocking chair with Jo held in his arms, a blanket wrapped around both of them securely.

Hating to wake them but knowing that Cas was uncomfortable, Dean roused his husband gently. Tired eyes slowly blinked open, orientating themselves. Dean held out his arms, motioning for the baby.

Cas handed her over wearily, standing up to roll his shoulders and neck. He watched as Dean lay Jo back down in her crib. Unsurprisingly, she woke up and began to bawl as soon as he set her down.

Dean threw his head back in defeat, scooping her back up. The crying ceased immediately.

“Okay then. Looks like we’re with you all day.” Dean said, boucing her slightly on his hip.

He followed Cas back to the kitchen, feet dragging.

Sam was waiting, already back from his morning run with a pot of coffee ready. Cas poured a generous amount for both of them before sitting down at the table. He set the mug aside, sinking down to rest his head against the table on his arms.

“You guys look like crap.” Sam deadpanned, looking up from the lore books spread out in front of him.

“Don’t sugar coat it, Sammy.” Dean retorted, taking his own seat and shifting Jo to his lap.

The baby happily played with the string of his pants, not seeming tired in the least. Dean watched in bewilderment and was highly confused as to how she was so energetic after so little sleep.

“I could take her off your hands for the day if both of you want to do whatever it is you do.” Sam said nonchalantly, averting his attention back to the books.

Cas’ attention was gained immediately by the offer. He sat up, praying that Sam wasn’t joking.

“Are you serious?” he asked hopefully.

“Sure. I haven’t had hardly any time with her yet anyways. I’ll take night shift for tonight, too, if you want.” Sam replied.

Obviously, Cas thought, he has no idea what he’s getting in to.

“You’re a fricking saint.” Dean said with wide eyes.

Sam smirked as if to say of course I am. He graciously took Jo from Dean and bounced her on his knee, making her giggle.

“You’re sure about this?” Cas asked uncertainly.

“Enjoy your 24 hours of freedom.” he answered confidently.

“Thanks, Sammy.” Dean said as he followed Cas down the hall, ruffling his hair.

“I got this.” Sam said, partially to himself in mental preparation.

Dean and Cas fell into bed together, crawling underneath the covers and gravitating towards each other naturally. Dean slid his legs between Cas’ as the former angel drew him closer. He kissed him sloppily, too tired to care. A nervous rush of anxiety flashed through Dean for a moment, for he was afraid that Sam had his hands full. It quickly passed as he nuzzled closer to his husband. He could worry when he was well rested.

“I love you.” Cas whispered.

“I love you, too, angel.”

It was the last thing they said before the amazing embrace of sleep took them both.

Sam was enjoying this whole uncle thing. He did exceptionally well with kids but never got the opportunity to be around many. When he had learned that Dean and Cas were adopting, he was beyond elated. He had desperately been looking for an excuse to get better acquainted to his niece, and this was ideal to do just that while also giving his brother and brother-in-law some much needed rest.

He and Jo had bonded immediately. She hadn’t protested when he fed her, which was great, and she hadn’t started crying when he left her alone for a moment, which was even better.

Sam carried her to the nursery and rocked her in her chair. He noticed a small stack of children’s books in the corner and gladly picked one up, flipping through the brightly illustrated pages.

“I got this.” he repeated once more.

Dean woke up first at 2 pm. He had slept through both breakfast and lunch, yet he wouldn’t have traded them for the precious rest he had gained. He and Cas had separated in their unconsciousness, a small amount of space between them. It happened sometimes when they were beyond tired and needed the bed solely for sleep. Their fingers were still linked in the empty space, wrapped around each other.

Dean chuckled when he looked over at the still-sleeping man. Cas was laying spread-eagle with blankets twisted comfortably around him. His mouth was open slightly, chest rising and falling easily. Dean noticed the silence of his surroundings, instilling slight panic in him. Sam was doing an amazing job or the worst had happened. Either way, Dean was already missing his girl, and, though it had only been a few months, he was already wrapped tightly around her finger.

He got up as gently as possible so as to not wake his husband. He carefully untwisted the blankets and tucked them around Cas the way he liked before slipping on his robe. Dean crossed the hall to the nursery, opening the door slowly. Peeking in and preparing for disaster, he was met with an empty room. Next, he made his way to the common room. Luckily he found the duo. Sam was stretched out on the couch, remote in hand, and Jo was asleep in his free arm, tucked against his chest.

“There’s my girl.” Dean said, voice rough from sleep.

“I told you I got this.” Sam retorted quietly, smirking.

“Yeah, whatever. Gimme.” Dean said as he stretched out his arms for his daughter.

The younger Winchester made room on the couch for his brother and transferred the baby over to him. She stirred but didn’t wake. Dean smiled, lightly stroking her back.

Cas lumbered in a half hour later with disheveled hair and half open eyes. He sat down by Dean, yawning profusely. They took turns holding her as the other went for food in the kitchen. Time passed quickly while they were awake and, before long, Cas was dropping his head back on Dean’s shoulder sleepily.

Man, we’re getting old. Dean thought.

“Go on. I told you I’d cover the night shift tonight, and she was no trouble all day.” Sam said, nudging his brother in the side.

“You say that now. I told you, Sammy, the kid doesn’t sleep hardly ever.” Dean replied.

Truthfully, the older Winchester was reluctant to go back to bed because he didn’t want to leave Jo. Already he was attached to her, his love doubling everyday, and he hadn’t had nearly enough time with her for the day. He didn’t care how much sleep he lost or how many hunts he was missing because she and Cas and Sam were his whole world now.

“I’m good, Dean.” Sam said, gently taking the baby back.

“FIne.” Dean mumbled.

Reuctantly, he pulled himself up, dragging Cas with him, and led the sleepy man back to bed. Once again, sleep came easily, though not for long.

Dean awoke at one in the morning, wide awake. He supposed he was used to being up at unusual hours on a normal night now. The unusual silence filled the bunker again, not settling well with Dean at all. He looked over at Cas. He looked more relaxed than ever before.

The hunter tossed and turned for a while before finally getting up to go to the nursery. He crossed the hall quickly, still a bit anxious.

Sam was sitting in the rocking chair, eyes tired. He was rocking a crying Jo, a look pleading for help crossing his face as soon as he saw his brother.

“I told you so.” Dean said, taking the baby from him.

“Yeah, whatever. You win. I’m going to bed.” Sam said, raising his hands in defeat and bolting for his bedroom.

Jo immediately nestled into her father, quieting quickly. It didn’t take long for her to fall asleep.

“That’s my girl.” Dean whispered.


End file.
